Victor on my strange addction
by agizzy23
Summary: Victor goes on the Tv show my strange addction or dropping pins at exactly 10 o'clock


Victor on my strange Addiction.

On this episode of my strange addiction, we will be interviewing and following the life of Victor Rodernmaar Jr.  
"Hello I am Victor Rodernmaar Jr and I am addicted to dropping pins at 10:00 precisely," says Victor. Victor drops pins every single day, that's 365 days a year.  
"His habit is out of control," says Nina who is a student in the house.  
"I can't help it," confesses Victor.  
"Well, maybe it's in control," said Nina, "But does he get pleasure out of dropping those pins?"

"I remember once he dropped a pin and lost it," says Alfie (another one of his students), "He went crazy, I mean he is Victor so he is always a little odd. But he went nuts and made all of us look for the pin. I think he has extras, I'm just guessing he didn't want to buy more, cheapskate."  
"I heard that!" yelled Victor from another room.

"I remember once I was going to kiss my boyfriend Eddie, but Victor's pin dropping messed it up," says Patria (another student, does victor have friends or anything, we're not really sure so we just picked up a bunch of students).

"I remember he told me to lock up one night, and I said 'I even have my pin to drop'," says Trudy (his coworker, well it's not really a friend I guess, but we're getting tired of bringing on students).  
"Today I am going to see a therapist about it," says Victor, "I don't want to, but they'll kick me off the show if I don't and I need money for a taxidermy kit." (Oh Victor, don't you know we already had an episode on taxidermy, anyway MOVING ON)

So the next day Victor walked into 's office.  
"So Victor, do you always drop pins at 10 o'clock?"  
"Yes, I have to," said Victor.  
"How about starting by dropping the pin at 9:59?" asked .

So the next day Victor tried it.  
"It is 9:59," yelled Victor hesitantly, "You have….six minutes." Victor struggles.  
"Come on Victor you can do it," says Nina.  
"And then," says Victor with a trebling hand as he pulls out the pin, "I want to….."  
"Almost there," says Nina. The clock struck ten.  
"It's ten o'clock you have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop," said Victor quickly dropping his pin.

"Well that didn't work, he's just going to keep waiting until ten to drop the pin," says Trudy.  
"So, I want him to wait until 10:01 to drop the pin," says . Victor sits in a closet waiting for the clock to strike 10:01.  
"I can do this," he says… "NO I CAN'T" Victor races out of the room knocking two students over.  
"IT IS TEN'OCLOCK YOU HAVE FIIIIIIIIVE MINUTES PRECISLEY AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!" yells Victor. "Wait, where is my pin?" asked Victor.  
"Looking for this?" asks Fabian holding a pin.  
"You," says Victor, "My precious, must have the precious." Victor runs after Fabian.  
"What's going on here?" Alfie asks.  
"Alfie catch!" yells Fabian.  
"Oh a pin," says Alfie. Victor then tackles Alfie.

"I never saw Victor run so fast," says Nina.  
"Ow,ow,ow," says Alfie who now has a black eye and earlier, a bloody nose.  
"Hey on the bright side, I got my pin back," says Victor holding up a pin.

"Victor, after hearing about your past, I believe the pin dropping is caused by your hard childhood," says .  
"So, how will that help me?" asked Victor.  
"I think it has something to do with your father," said , "So I'm going to put on this fake mustache and be your daddy."  
"Is this really-?"  
"Quiet Victor I'm getting into character, ok now chat with me."  
"Um, ok, father?"

"Yes my son?" asked in a deep voice.

"Um, so how has the afterlife been treating you?" asked Victor.  
"Good, how has Corbierre been?" asked Victor's um….Dad?  
"Fine, he's doing fine," said Victor.  
"So son," said Victor's fake dad, "why are you dropping pins?"  
"It was what you used to say, it lets the kids know they have five minutes and it wouldn't be the same without it."  
"What wouldn't be the same?"  
"Being the headmaster."  
"You mean the master of the house?"  
"Don't bring Le Mis into this; this is a HOA and MSA crossover, not a three way dad."  
"Well gosh darn it Victor you need to stop."  
"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my real father!" screamed Victor.  
"Go to your room!"  
"But dad!"  
"Now mister."  
"Wait, you're not actually my daddy."  
"Yes, but I like this mustache and I needed an excuse to wear it," said .

"So was all this fake?"  
"No, it should sort of helped."

"No Victor no you can't!" yelled Amber.

"I must do it," said Victor he reached for the pin.  
"Corbierre wouldn't want you to," said Amber.  
"You're right," said Victor, "but I need to tell you to get in bed some other way." "You're not going to tackle my boyfriend again right?" asked Amber.

"How about a rap?" asked Victor.  
"Oh this I got to see," said Eddie.

Victor tilted a yellow hat sideways and rapped, "Yo kids, it's time to go to bed yo. Put your head on your pillow. It's time to go to bed, sleepy head. I said it's time to go to bed, sleepy head."  
Then, Mr. Sweet came in with gold chains and a blue shirt on and rapped, "Yo, I got paperwork to do, homie, if you don't care well boo who. You all need to get some sleep now count sheep little boe peep"  
"I can't look," said Amber.  
"I think I'm going to be sick," said Eddie.

"It's time to go to bed," rapped Victor again.  
"Is that Trudy brake dancing?" asked Alfie.  
"Or at least trying to," said Patria.  
"Well, I'm going to have nightmares," said Nina.  
"Can you please switch back to pin dropping?" asked Amber.  
"I wouldn't say that to Trudy," said Fabian.  
"Why?" asked Maura.  
"Because a pin drop is a dance move," said Eddie.

Victor has gone back to pin dropping. His new album with Mr. Sweet and their music video with Trudy should be coming out as soon as they find a tone deaf and blind record company.

LEAVE A REVIEW oh yeah and the end.


End file.
